


Truce

by SherlockLovesJohnPassItOn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Cancer, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockLovesJohnPassItOn/pseuds/SherlockLovesJohnPassItOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was suffering with cancer for a year now, Dan was suffering along with him. In their final night, Phil pleads Dan for a song, and Dan complies. He'll do anything for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic on a whim after listening to a Twenty One Pilots song. I didn't mean to, I just did. It's bad, in my thought, so I might look back on it after a few weeks and edit it a little.
> 
> So, as I listened to Truce, I was thinking of Dan and Phil, I tend to write sad stories and I managed to take a glimpse of my copy of The Fault in Our Stars and thought 'hey, what if Phil had cancer' and thus, this story was written. Bear with me, I know the song has a different meaning but this is what my mind came up with and what I typed. Enjoy?

Dan knew Phil didn’t have much time left, he knew what was going to eventually happen. 

About a year ago, Phil was diagnosed with stage four cancer. Dan could never forget the day Phil received the phone call from his doctor that changed everything. He watched as Phil’s face went from happy to fear to sadness. That was the day a little piece of Dan broke.

Phil was his only best friend. Dan knew he could rely on Phil for anything and, vice versa, Phil knew he could depend on Dan as well. He was always bubbly and happy and for something bad to happen to him wasn’t fair. Phil was the human embodiment of a ray of sunshine and he always kept Dan's cloudy days at bay. Even when he was dying, he would always crack jokes and make a watery smile appear on Dan's face, but as the months flew by, Phil's body weakened more and more which made it harder for him to do any of those things. 

Hospitals weren’t Phil’s thing, and he refused to stay in one during his last days. Phil wanted to be comfortable which he later confessed to his best friend that comfort lied where he and Dan had memories. Dan, with a bit of help from Chris and PJ, moved Phil’s bed into his room and squished them together. Phil refused to leave Dan’s room unless he really needed to, he didn’t want to be alone in the night and Dan agreed. He didn’t want Phil to be by himself.

Dan watched as his best friend laid next to him, sleeping. Sometimes during the night Phil would groan in pain and Dan would wake him up to make him drink some morphine to help him go back to sleep without so much pain. 

One night, Dan had dozed off from watching videos on his phone until he woke up to screaming. It was Phil. Dan’s eyes quickly opened and he faced Phil, watching with a horrified expression, his friend twisted in his bed sheets, screaming bloody murder. The usual happy face was contorted in pain and wet with tears. The sight was nothing to what Dan had seen of Phil. After a few seconds, Dan snapped out of his trance and reached for a bottle of morphine from the nightstand and swiftly pressed the rim of the bottle to Phil’s lips. Phil eagerly drank and soon gasped in relief as he felt the morphine work. The pain was still there but it was bearable.

“S-sing for me,” Phil gasped out, his voice was sore and hoarse from the fit. Dan knew the morphine was doing its thing but it always left Phil a little helpless, “p-please Dan.”

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It was normal for Phil to request a song from Dan but he rarely asked him to sing. He wasn’t much of a singer but for Phil, in that moment, he would do anything.

Dan shuffled towards the piano that used to face the wall, but turned it around a while ago so that he could watch Phil as the music would lull him to sleep. Dan sat down and looked at the piano. Phil’s cat stickers were still on it from many years ago. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes but he blinked them away. He wasn’t going to cry, he was going to play for Phil; but something was different about this time. He could feel it and he didn’t like it at all. 

Phil watched as Dan sat in front of the piano. He finally got to control his breathing, but would take small gasps when he didn’t feel like he got enough oxygen. Phil watched will sad eyes as he saw Dan struggle to compose himself. It made himself sad to realize that he was doing this to his best friend. It was the cancer’s fault. Phil didn’t want to leave Dan and their awesome lives together but he couldn’t do anything anymore. He lost and they both knew it. They just had to be strong and face it. 

Dan’s hands hovered over the keys before he pressed down and played the song. The tempo was slow and he began to sing. 

_ Now the night is coming to an end. _

_ The sun will rise and we will try again _

Dan’s voice wavered a little but he didn’t stop.

_ Stay alive, stay alive for me _

_ You will die but now your life is free _

_ Take pride in what is sure to die. _

Phil remembered long ago when they would take turns singing when Dan forced him to play Rock Band, or during their YouNow. Dan doesn’t think he has a nice voice and rarely sang with people around but when he did, Phil cherished it. 

Phil smiled as he watched Dan play, he didn’t think much of Dan’s quivering voice and closed his eyes. He loved Dan’s singing, he always did. It made him feel warm and happy. Phil’s breathing slowed and as did his heart with every note played by Dan. Why wouldn’t he go with the memory of his best friend,

_ I will fear the night again _

_ I hope I’m not my only friend.  _

Phil didn’t get to finish the song, but Dan continued with a heavy heart and tears streaming down his face. His voice cracked as he watched the warmth leave Phil’s face and his chest stop rising.

_ Stay alive, stay alive for me _

_ You will die, but now your life is free _

_ Take pride in what is sure to die.  _


End file.
